For the existing reflective earphone cord, the reflector material is added in the component of jacket directly for overall reflection. However, this method has the following deficiencies: 1) poor reflection performance, and the performance of jacket is influenced; 2) overall luminescence is available only, spaced luminous thread cannot be made as required; 3) general reflector material has poor affinity for skin, if it contacts human body directly, the comfort of earphone cord is degraded. In addition, the bending performance and surface touch of traditional earphone cords shall be improved.